Frozen tears
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: What does it look like when Jack frost cries? read to find out! Father/son kind of fic for North and Jack


**Just a little idea I had, I figure since Jack is always so cold his tears wouldn't just be salt water. sorry for the weird way North talks i tried to leave out words like he does in the movie with his accent and everything. (sorry to anyone who is reading any of my other stories ill try to update soon)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold day. That was all it could be described as, it was completely and utterly freezing, nothing else, just cold.

Jack Frost actually had no part in the cold weather that day, it was just naturally chilly. He hadn't really felt like making it snow, he hadn't felt like doing much of anything actually, he was in a stormy mood and he couldn't seem to pull himself out of it.

It had been exactly 24 hours since they had defeated pitch and won back the belief of the children and the events of the past few days were finally coming crashing back to him. So many good things had happened, he had made new friends, vanquished fear itself, and now he had believers, he had even become a Guardian, but not only good memories floated through his thoughts at the moment.

Along with all the amazing and wonderful things that had happened to him there were also the few sour moments that made him want to go hide in a dark cave and never come out. He had betrayed his friends, ruined easter, failed to save the Sandman's life, and found out he had a completely different life all the in course of a couple of days. He was pretty sure no one in history had messed up as much in such a short amount of time as he had.

The thing that was making him so sad at the moment was his final memory, where he had seen his sister for the last time. He was indescribably glum, wondering how he could have forgotten such an amazing sister, and have lived for all those years not knowing that she had existed. It made him feel ashamed, he could have visited her after he emerged from the lake, even if she couldn't see him he could have been with her, protected her, for the rest of her life.

Jack began to feel tears welling up in his eyes, he thought of how his sister had had to live a mortal life while he got to live for all of eternity, it wasn't fair, she had died more than 200 years ago, and he would stay forever young.

* * *

North watched the despondent teen from the window of his workshop. The Winter spirit was sitting in a snow drift staring out at the frozen fortress of the north. Santa could see that Jack was down in the dumps, for he had his knees tucked into his chest and his shoulders were considerably drooped.

Jack had been completely ecstatic when they had celebrated their victory back at North's workshop, but the Russian noticed that as the party went on Jack became more and more removed, until finally he just left to go sit outside.

North figured he had to do something, he couldn't just leave Jack sitting out there all alone, it's not like he would freeze to death, but he might worry himself to death, So North heaved his heavy jacket on to his back, put on his hat, and headed for the door.

* * *

Jack heard footsteps crunching towards him in the snow, he didn't turn though, wanting to delay the interaction with whoever was coming for as long as possible, he half-hoped it was Sandy so they wouldn't have to talk, but the Sandman wouldn't be walking around he would just float up to Jack, besides Sandy hardly ever made any noise at all and Jack thought he heard the distinct clinking of a scabbard against a belt, Santa Claus was coming to pay him a visit.

Jack held his position as North plopped himself down next to the teen, not particularly wanting to talk.

Jack was obviously not in the mood to have a heart to heart chat, so North just sat there next to the boy, waiting until he was ready to talk, looking out over the beautiful landscape where his realm resided, the already fallen snow was being thrown around by the wind, making what seemed like a silvery fog hang low to the ground.

North waited, and waited, and waited, not wanting to push Jack at all, he might just end up making the winter spirit even worse if he poked and prodded him.

Finally, after quite some time, and a whole lot of silence, Jack turned his head towards North, his icy blue eyes meeting with the richer indigo of the older man's equally as deep eyes.

North gave him a small smile, his beard moving a bit with the corners of his mouth, it made Jack smirk a bit, North's beard was so expressive.

Jack's expression soon went back to that of a troubled teenager, and his gaze drifted out across the snow banks once again.

"Jack, what is problem?" North asked, his rumbly voice breaking the whooshing sound of the wind that had filled the air between them for so long.

Jack looked like he was about to say something but then he bit it back and turned away. He looked back and said in a broken voice, "I should have remembered."

North needed no explanation as to what Jack meant, Jack had given Tooth back his memories, preferring that she watch them and explain rather than having to talk to the other Guardians about it. North got the gist of it from the fast talking fairy, Jack had had a sister before he was chosen to be Jack Frost and he had saved her by sacrificing his own life. That's who Jack was talking about now.

North scooted a bit closer to Jack, putting his massive arm around the smaller spirit. "You couldn't have, without teeth, memories are Kaput" He said, using his other hand for emphasis as he flicked it into the air.

"But, she was my sister," He said tears that had yet to escape his eyes creeping dangerously in between his words.

"And you saved her, she lived." North said, trying to cheer the winter spirit up.

"But she was a mortal and she died, and I could have . . . could have . . ." Jack bit his lip, unable to think of anything to say.

"Could have what? You can not stop death, she couldn't have seen you, she had life, she grew up, you did everything you could, gave up life for her, what more could you have done, ah?" questioned North.

"I could have at least seen her, I didn't . . . I didn't even know that she existed," He said, unable to say more, for fear of completely breaking down.

"You could have . . . but you didn't, past is past, you can not go back and change things."

"I thought . . . thought I was alone, but I-I could have . . . had someone who knew me, even if it wasn't for that long." He said, rubbing one arm with the other.

"It would have been sad for both of you, could you watch her grieve for lost brother while you stood and shouted? She would not see you and you would be lost." North explained, hoping he wasn't making him feel worse.

Jack couldn't keep up his facade any longer, it finally crumbled and North turned to look down at the teen when he felt his shoulders begin to shake under his arm. Jack's head was facing the ground and it bobbed up and down as sobs racked his thin frame.

North moved to pull him into a hug but stopped when he saw Jack's face.

Jack's tears were not just droplets of salty water running down his cheeks, they were a whole other phenomenon, if North had not felt Jack's sobs beforehand he doubted he would know that the teen was crying in the first place, it looked so different than human tears.

Instead of tears tracks and red eyes, There were intricate lines of frost moving down his face, curling and twisting on the concaves of his cheeks and down his chin, they stayed stuck to his skin, making his face look like a winter window he had visited.

North looked up to Jacks actual eyes, they were squeezed shut and his eyelashes seemed to have tiny little icicles on them, North could see that any water that left his tear ducts immediately froze and turned to frost on his cheeks or icicles on his eyelashes. The tears seemed to be a ghostly white, and shone blue when hit with light.

North could never imagine that crying could be a beautiful thing, but Jack made sobbing looked more like a picturesque snowy day then a broken down, wet faced, child.

Jack's tears continued to fall, and North soon found that once they left his face they fell to the ground as little chips of ice, but upon closer examination they seemed to be etched with pictures. Jack's tears depicted the reasons why he was crying.

North took his free arm and picked up a particularly large shard, he held it up to his eye, and, to his surprise, saw a little girl, smiling, her picture captured perfectly in ice. North could spot many others in the fast growing pile of perfect little ice shards, he saw one of Pitch, another that seemed to show his memory box from the tooth palace, one depicted a lake that North did not recognize, it was as though all of the memories and feeling that Jack had held pent up for 300 years were finally coming out.

The large Russian man gathered Jack into his arms for a bone-crushing hug, trying to comfort the crying Guardian, the only thing that would help him now was just letting it all out, he could use some weight lifted off of his shoulders and North knew that this was the only way he was going to get past his problems and look towards the future.

Jack accepted the hug gratefully, he was so happy that he had already found a family amongst the Guardians. He hadn't even been one of them for more than a day and he felt right at home. He gladly buried his face in the black trimming of North's coat, welcoming the ruffly warm feeling its surface gave him.

North patted Jack's back comfortingly, allowing the teen to cry on his shoulder, he imagined that after Jack had healed a bit and stopped crying he would have a covering of frozen memories on his coat, but he didn't mind, maybe it would help Jack sort out and explain his past.

North knew that Jack Frost still had a long way to go before he would be alright, but he and the other Guardians would be there for every dark memory, every frozen tear.

* * *

**How was it? please review if you liked...even if you didn't like it you can review! they are appreciated!**


End file.
